1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable electronic device including an acoustic chamber. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a mobile communication device including a lightguide and an acoustic chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, portable electronic devices, such as portable phones, personal digital assistants, portable games, personal media players, or the like, provide a variety of functions for a user. These functions can include multimedia functions, gaming functions, and other functions that provide an audible signal to the user. For example, a portable game may generate audio signals to enhance the gaming experience.
Unfortunately, the audio source on a portable electronic device does not produce desired quality audio signals. For example, a portable electronic device must be relatively small to be portable. Thus, size restrictions limit the available space on the portable electronic device. This limited space only allows for a relatively small audio source, which cannot produce desired quality audio signals. In particular, the audio signals produced by a small audio source are relatively weak in volume. Furthermore, the audio signals produced by a small audio source are of limited bandwidth, which results in poor tone quality.
Portable electronic devices can also include light sources for illuminating portions of the portable electronic devices. For example, a portable phone may include light sources for illuminating a keypad on the portable phone. Unfortunately, numerous light sources must be used to sufficiently illuminate desired portions of the portable electronic device. Numerous light sources are often necessary because a single light source is inefficient at sufficiently illuminating adequate portions of a portable electronic device. These numerous light sources can take up an unnecessary amount of precious space in a portable electronic device.
Thus, there is a need for a portable electronic device that efficiently utilizes space for illumination functions. Also, there is a need for a portable electronic device that efficiently utilizes space for an audio source. Additionally, there is a need for a portable electronic device that produces improved audio signal quality.